


礼拜天的钟声

by zixiuyufeng



Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: “政权的交替不是一次觉醒。”Wilson说，轻轻地擦了擦枪口上的灰尘，“这是周而复始。”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff
Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858957
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拉丁美洲上世纪中叶AU，中短篇悬疑向，全员不同程度黑化/拉美五十年代现象化，HE  
> 正文+番外约四万余字，如有任何与史实不符的地方，欢迎指出！
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风
> 
> 这篇文是我今年二月份写的，如今回头看简直毛骨悚然，真不料文中所写将成当下文学现状，全篇已无法于国内网站放出，故存于此。

楔子

这是小镇上一个平常的礼拜天，挟着水汽的闷热海风自港口轻缓地掠过小镇中央的广场，融进雨水之中，街道上没什么人，不知名的小鸟偶尔飞过阴沉沉的天空。

清晨时分，神父穿过半个小镇去找典狱长。对方在看见他的时候没有丝毫惊讶：“您又来了？”

神父望着他温和地笑了笑：“每个人都值得被拯救。”

“可这回是杀人犯。”典狱长说着，微不可查地叹了口气，拉开门：“但愿上帝能听得见您的祷告，神父。”

神父点点头，轻快地走进闷热潮湿的牢房。

他要探视的牢房在监狱深处，犯人靠墙坐着，听见脚步声，他甚至懒得抬头去看来人是谁。神父对这样的事情见得多了，也不在意，他敲敲铁栅，开口询问道：“Erik Lehnsherr？”

犯人抬起头看向神父，他面容俊朗，看上去很年轻，但眼神却异常冷峻：“我没什么好向上帝忏悔的，神父，请回吧。”

神父并未显出怒意，他仍然注视着犯人，平静地说：“那你不如陈述一下事情的经过，然后我再来判断你是否应当向上帝忏悔，Erik。”

他说这话时尾音很轻柔，引来片刻的沉默。犯人的眼神闪烁了一下，随即恢复了刚才的不动神色，垂下眼帘，低声说：

“两个星期前，Shaw要求我为他效力。众所周知，他在镇上可谓是有钱有权，不仅镇长和他关系不错，连比斯开湾的教会和哥伦比亚政界的事他都有参与，我不得不承认他的邀请非常吸引人——我当然答应了他。但在那之后没几天，他就因为他一批军火的质量问题被泄露而失去了一大桩生意，而传言泄密的是我母亲。为了警告我，他当着我的面开枪打死了我母亲——反正一桩人命对于他来说不会有任何影响。我筹备了整整一个星期，昨天，在他去台球厅的时候，我把一根铁钉穿透了他的脑袋，后来的事就如你们所见。”

短暂的寂静，神父说：“如果事实确实如你所述，那我会为你感到遗憾，但你毕竟也是杀了人，为何要坚持不向上帝忏悔呢？”

“上帝是否也要为了所多玛和蛾摩拉城而向自己忏悔[1]？“犯人反问道。

听到这句渎神的话，神父反而微笑了起来，轻声说：“可你不是上帝，‘人一切所行的，在自己眼中看为清洁，唯有耶和华衡量人心’[2]。既然您不想要忏悔，那我们也只有行刑时再见了。”

忽然间，犯人沉寂的眼眸里终于有了些别样的色彩，他站起身，径直走到神父面前，近到几乎脸贴着脸，他直直地望进神父清澈明亮的湛蓝色眼眸里，神父没有后退。

半晌，犯人将手从铁栅的缝隙里伸出去，轻轻握住年轻神父骨节分明的手，说话间呼出的气息扑在神父的面颊上，让对方的脸色微微泛红。

“那是谁将判决我的死刑？是你吗，Charles？”

[1]“所多玛和蛾摩拉城”一句：出自《圣经》（创世纪19:13-26）。

[2]“人一切所行的”数语出自《圣经》（箴言16:2）。

01.

礼拜天又是一个沉闷的阴雨天。

Charles Xavier神父醒来时四周是一片雨声，他静静地躺着，听见教堂角落里传来细微的响动声。木质家具通常在加勒比海的风里腐烂得很快，但也不至于这么快一碰就发出令人心惊胆战的吱呀声。

他起身，念着祷文在教堂里走动，但思绪却没有以往的虔诚。他的脑海里只是骤然飘过昨天晚上送来的单子。

他打开抽屉，一股木制品的霉味扑面而来，Charles微微皱起眉头，拿出单子开始一一对这段时间的影片进行审核，等到晚上，它们就可以通过镇上那个仅在星期天开放的影院上映。

他走出教堂时，Raven恰好从门口路过：“早，Charles。”

Raven是少数几个不称呼他为“神父”的人之一，早年他们一起长大，在Charles刚成为神父那会儿，她曾经讽刺又夸张得叫过他几声“神父大人”，后来仍旧是直呼其名，反正Charles也不太在乎这些事情。

Charles温和地对她笑了笑，却忽然想起了什么，在Raven离开之前叫住了她。

“怎么了？”

神父风轻云淡地说：“过会儿你能帮我从药店捎些砒霜来吗，Raven？”

“出什么事了？”Raven惊愕地睁大了眼睛，“你不会……”

“只是连鼠药都治不了教堂周围的那些老鼠而已，你想到哪去了。”Charles神色平静地解释道。Raven耸了耸肩：“在这个镇上有什么是不会发生的，行吧，我会给你带砒霜的。”

Charles道了声谢，往教堂后面去看他那几盆被近几日连续的雨水淋蔫的秋海棠去了。

02.

“镇上又出大事了，”镇长凝视着镜子里的自己，重重地叹了口气，“我讨厌礼拜一。”

“那你最好去讨厌礼拜天吧，没有礼拜天也就没有礼拜一了。”理发师轻快地说，“当然，我早就知道，看看这些破烂事吧，都是迟早要发生的。”

“Wade Wilson！”镇长警告道，理发师看起来不以为意，“无意冒犯，这里就是这样，每天都有人抱怨糟糕的日子一成不变。”

“你知道这是怎么回事？”镇长皱眉问道。

“也不算，‘别跟我谈政治’是来我这儿的人对我说得最多的一句话，”Wade从旁边的挂钩上拿下一把剪子，“想想吧。这年头匿名贴多得像圣多明各来的教谕。除了二月份斗鸡那会儿他们能消停一些，其他时候——礼拜天的电影要么是被禁，要么就是那些无聊透顶的，一年才有一两部好片子，他们巴不得闹出些事情来。”

“你最好还是闭嘴吧，不谈政治。”镇长说，Wade发出一声轻笑：“瞧，你也这么说，哪怕你刚才还要我讲。最后呢？像蒙铁尔寡妇谈论她家的地，结果扯到继承权，再到政府的旧账，抚恤金——还是要说到政治上去。”

“Wilson！”镇长再次警告地喊道，Wade放下手，满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“中尉，您知道，枪子儿想让我闭嘴都挺难的，要我说点实在的，您不如去教堂敲几声钟，像Xavier神父那样，令行禁止。”

镇长对他的话诧异了片刻：“Xavier神父敲钟这事不是你们当初同意了的吗？他本人也是你们举荐的。”

“那只是为了防止其他想当神父的为了给自己树威信再添几道禁令。我以前还听说过一个疯疯癫癫的神父每隔一段时间就会宣布一次自己见到了魔鬼，这样的事算是屡见不鲜。”

镇长皱起眉头，看上去像是被冒犯了，却似乎还不打算和他深究，只是刻意避开了这个话题：“我听说Peter Parker最近不在镇上，你是不是太闲了点？”

“Peter是个好孩子。”Wade避重就轻地回答道：“他到隔壁镇上去演出了。你知道，他小提琴拉得很好，但在这个镇里没什么前途。我早在他来的好时候就说过了，这个镇上的生活就是一坨狗屎，他来了也不会有什么改观，就跟中尉您当年刚上任的时候想得一样，只不过他想给大家拉拉琴，而您呢？我记得您上任那会儿，戒严、新闻审查，中途蒙铁尔寡妇又突然声称蒙特罗家强占了她几亩地产，争得不可开交，您从中调和了大半年都没有结果……”

“怎么又谈回政治上来了，”镇长听他讲得头疼，心不在焉地嘟囔了一声，Wade从他身后退开，笑道：“我知道，不谈这些旧事，头发也剪好了，我只是提醒您一句，您还记得当时事发的原因吗？”

镇长猛地回过神来，不知道是否是错觉，他忽然觉得理发师英俊面容上的笑意有些恐怖。

这种感觉转瞬既逝，但他付完帐走出店门时，脑海里却不自觉地回放着Wade刚才的话。

镇长转过街角，几张匿名贴突然闯入眼帘，他突然背后冷汗直冒，停下来看那几张纸，有两张已经很旧了，上面写着蒙特罗家强占蒙铁尔家田产的事情，旁边是一些涂鸦和无意义的抱怨，最上面是一张新而显目的匿名贴，上面密密麻麻地用剪报贴着Shaw先前被揭露的丑事和那批劣质军火的信息。

03.

镇长不急不慌地来到罪犯住所时已近正午，到处充斥着腐烂的芭蕉的气息，混杂着前日雨水里死去动物的尸臭，报凶的石鸻鸟的鸣叫声穿透镇上的每一个角落。

“这都是些什么事啊，法官自己把自己整进了监狱里？“镇长走进房间里，面无表情地抱怨道，法官的秘书站在空荡荡的房间里注视着他，半晌才说：“中尉，别少见多怪，Lehnsherr法官是您自己安排在这里的，在您把上一任检察官枪杀在你我面前的这把转椅上之后。”

几乎是在秘书说出这句话的同时，镇长的警卫已经瞬间将枪口对准了他的脑袋，但秘书似乎没有感觉到任何被威胁的恐惧：“不必这样，我说的是实话，如果不是您丝毫实权都不肯交给Lehnsherr法官，他也不会去和Shaw合作，造成后面的惨剧。”

镇长的火气奇妙地消了下去，露出一个阴森森的微笑：“你这种态度对本镇极其不利，希望你记住。你是叫Warren Worthington吧？”

“是的，中尉。”秘书仍然毫不畏惧地直视着镇长的眼睛。

“你倒是挺有勇气。”许久未被人顶撞过的镇长轻声说，“你不会恰巧跟那个理发师是朋友吧？”

“不是。”秘书生硬地回答道。

“我看你和Lehnsherr法官的关系很好，怎么选择当他的秘书？”

“希望您还记得，将军。”秘书的声音骤然提高了一点，“在您杀死维特拉法官之前，我就是他的秘书，只不过是一直没有职位变动而已。”

“我们来谈谈这件案子吧。”镇长说，“据我所知，Lehnsherr法官一直对于权力都表现出不甚热衷的态度，他在上任的第十一个月才第一次来到他的办公室，不是吗？这样的人，怎么会和Shaw达成合作的态度？”

“据我所知，你我所持的口供都来自于Lehnsherr法官对Xavier神父的亲口陈述，还有典狱长从旁作证，”Warren说，“我想他本人已经表述得足够清楚了。您还记得吗？上回塞萨尔·蒙特罗枪杀巴斯托尔的时候，Lehnsherr法官曾经竭力审判过这个案子，最后呢？是谁收了那笔买命钱，放走了凶手？”

镇长的目光更加阴沉了，警卫感觉到他的怒火，举着枪向Warren又逼近了几步，但对方仍然毫无惧色。

“你的不配合我会记录在案的。”片刻之后，镇长甩下这句话，向门外走去，警卫终于将黑洞洞的枪口挪开去追随镇长。Warren在他们身后嘲讽地喊道：

“中尉，您这样有闲暇工夫，不如去案发现场问问目击者！”

镇长脚步一顿，随即又大步向前迈去。

04.

礼拜二的时候，镇上来了个马戏团，老板是个叙利亚人，这会儿整个镇上都充斥着少有的欢乐气息。

马戏团里有个叫卡桑德拉的女人，镇上人都相传她会些吉普赛人的把戏，不少人都暗地里找她算过牌。镇长忙里偷闲也去看了看，正见着几个人正在从铜皮镶花的箱子里拿出些道具来。

“我们到晚上才有节目。”马戏团老板——那个叙利亚人颇显遗憾地看向镇长。

镇长没有理会他，仍然在四处转悠：“有人说你们鼓动孩子们在镇上偷猫。”

“没有那回事。猫是我们出钱买的，至于他们哪弄来的就不干我们事了，狮子老虎总得喂食吧。”叙利亚人说。

镇长放过了这个话题，只是淡淡地问了一句：“我听说你们马戏团里最有名的可不是狮子老虎。”

“没错。”叙利亚人说，“我们马戏团里有个挺不错的年轻人，先前在其他地方演出时大家都喜欢他，过来让中尉看看，Kurt！”他朝着不远处喊了一嗓子。

他话音未落，镇长听见远远的有一个很年轻的声音应了一声，随即一个黑头发的矫健身影直接抓着绳索荡了过来，稳稳地站在镇长面前，却是有些腼腆地向他鞠了一躬。

镇长笑道：“小伙子挺不错的，我们镇上是个幸福的乐园，你们可以考虑久待一段时间。”

“当然。”叙利亚人也笑起来，点了点头。

“人们没活干，就喜欢胡思乱想。”镇长接着说，“我记得你们这儿还有个人物。”

叙利亚人的神色逐渐严肃，说；“您想要见谁？”

“卡桑德拉。”镇长说，“我们镇上有很多人找她，不是吗？”

叙利亚人勉强维持着神色不变，喊道：“卡桑德拉！”那边一个整理箱子的女人抬起头向这边望来，镇长打量了她片刻，见这女人体格壮硕，举止泼辣，镶着满口金牙，不由微微皱起眉头。女人走上前来，握了握他的手，又将手翻过来给他看手相。

“您前途未卜啊，中尉。”卡桑德拉说，镇长骤然抽回了手。

05.

“Worthington那小子说得有点道理，我应该去一趟案发现场。”礼拜三的清晨时，镇长对他身边的警卫员说，对方垂着手不置可否——跟了镇长这么些年，警卫员早就摸清了镇长的脾气，他不过是在自说自话，和他搭话反而没什么好下场。

他们穿过大半条街，就到了马戏团搭得棚子旁边，镇长目不斜视地走过去，径直到了街对面的台球厅，柜台后坐着一个白头发深色皮肤的女人，正冷冷地注视着他们。

“我知道你们来干什么。”柜台后的女人先镇长一步开口了。其实镇长跟这里人都很熟，也算是台球厅的常客，而这女人就是台球厅的老板Ororo Munroe，人称Storm。

“当然。”Storm翘起一条腿，“Lehnsherr法官可是当着我的面一句话没说就把那根钉子钉进了Shaw的脑袋里，要我说，您亲自来查这案子倒不奇怪，奇怪的是Shaw那些手下竟然没一个来找Erik Lehnsherr报仇。这都过去三天了，Lehnsherr还好端端地待在监狱里，好像Shaw先前结交的势力都打了水漂似的。”

镇长向她逼近了两步，死死地盯着Storm的眼睛：“你都知道些什么？” 

Storm将手往柜台上拍了一下，讥诮地向镇长反问道：“不来瓶冰镇啤酒吗，中尉？”

镇长嘴角抽搐了一下，还是不耐烦地将一枚硬币扔到了柜台上：“那就来一瓶，我们好好聊一聊。”

“我可没什么好说的，”Storm露出一个很浅的微笑，“我又不是同谋，能知道些什么，听来这儿的人传言，不就是几张匿名贴引起的事儿嘛。”

“也对。”镇长这几天对这套说辞已经听得耳朵起茧了，“那你总能说说你有什么看法吧。”

“我？”Storm又冷冷地扫了他一眼，“依我说，这事唯一有意思的地方就是Lehnsherr法官和他母亲的关系倒是真不怎么样，实在犯不着为了她去杀个人，我看泄密的是他自己还差不多。”

镇长猛地站了起来，将一口没动过的冰镇啤酒往旁边的桌上随手一放，就带着警卫冲出了台球厅。

“这是搞什么啊？”一旁的桌子晃了几下，看见那瓶冰镇啤酒，Logan撑着手站了起来，“我又不缺这瓶啤酒。”

他四处瞄了瞄，正好看见Scott坐在邻近的一张桌旁边，桌上摆的居然是杯见了底的汽水。

Logan拎起那瓶啤酒，直接放在了那张桌上，让原本全程置身事外的Scott吓了一跳，抬起头来正对上Logan那随意中看上去怎么都令人生疑的笑容：“来跟我一起喝几杯吧，打铁的。”

“……”Scott默默地强行咽下了一句到嘴边的脏话。

06.

“您到底要往哪去啊？”警卫员终于忍不住出声问道，此时他们已经重复穿过了三条街。

“当然是监狱，我要找那杀人犯问个清楚。”镇长没好气地回答，这假口供头一回给他一种被耍了的感觉，仿佛在他不知情的时候，四周已经布下了一张网一样。

他这样想着，加快步伐，又穿过了好几条街，正路过教堂门口，彼时Charles正在给雨后连日暴晒的天竺葵浇水，看见镇长行色匆匆地走过去，不由有些奇怪，喊道：“中尉，您这是做什么去？”

镇长像是终于找到了发泄的地方一般停下脚步，向Charles摊了摊手：“神父，这下好了，我们都被骗了。”

Charles低下头去放水壶，眼中闪过一道锐利的光芒，但等他再看向镇长时，神情已经是带着一丝恰到好处茫然的平和：“是和匿名贴有关的事吗，中尉？”

“匿名贴？”镇长有点惊讶，“您怎么也开始关心这事了？”

“因为这事跟镇上大多数案子的发生都有关系，而您对此漠不关心。”堂区神父说，脸色几乎是瞬间冷了下来。

“这也怪了，你们都在惦记着这事儿。”镇长有些尴尬地笑了笑，Charles侧过头，不知是否是镇长的错觉，他的声音也忽然变得冷冷的：

“是谁还跟您提过这事？理发师吗？”

“他是提过。”镇长说，仍然不明白神父想说些什么。

“我不担心匿名贴本身。”Charles说，“我担心的是匿名贴背后某种不公道的东西，想必Wilson先生也注意到了这一点，我看见他店里‘莫谈国事’的标语了。”

“这是私生活的事情，我不知道该如何处理啊，神父。”镇长反应过来，刻意回避道。

“您应该知道怎么办。”Charles缓步走回院子里，镇长不由自主地跟了上去，“太阳底下没有新鲜事。”

他回过身，注视着镇长的眼睛，语气仍然很平和，却带上了不容反驳的意味：“礼拜天之前必须采取些行动。”

“今天还是礼拜三。”镇长说。

“我知道现在是什么时候。”Charles平静地回答，“我也知道您手下只有六个警察，其中三个还是临时抽调出来的普通刑事犯。”

“您确定一定要为这些事使用武力吗？眼下镇里平安无事，人们开始相信政府了，我不能冒这种风险。”镇长说。

“是吗？”Charles平静地笑了笑，“那我也只是随口说说而已。”

镇长听出他语气里逐客的意味，咽了下口水，刚要告别神父，却突然发现他原本想说的话题早就被神父带偏了，于是清了清嗓子，又道：“还有一件事。”

Charles没有转身离开，他知道镇长早晚会想起这茬，正在等待着他的下文。

“Erik Lehnsherr和他母亲的关系并不好，他的口供是假的。”

“那我改天还会再去一次，介于你们甚至没有人手对他进行预审。”Charles仍然温和地点头回答道。

镇长向神父告别，心烦意乱地回办公室去了，此时，他已经全然忘记自己出来的目的了。


	2. Chapter 2

07.

酷热的天气一直持续到礼拜四的傍晚，才有几缕海风拂过小镇的街道。

“嘿，Warren，好久没见你在这里喝酒了。”Peter Maximoff几乎是随着那阵风一起冲进台球厅，手撑在桌上看着一言不发的法官秘书，脸上还带着奔跑过后淡淡的红晕。对方没精打采地跟他打了个招呼：“你怎么来这地方了，Peter？”

“啊，这个。”Peter边说边笑着向Storm要了杯汽水，坐到了Warren旁边，“Remy要回来了，我来看看马戏团怎么样。不过，你这是怎么了？”

“我差不多算是事业了，伙计。”Warren无奈地笑道，“做法官秘书还是个高危职业，如果几天后Erik Lehnsherr还出不来的话，我又得换一任上司。”

“这样啊。”Peter想了想，灌了一大口汽水。片刻后，他忽然凑到Warren耳边说道：“这点你放心，他绝对能出得来，现在你就当是在休假——”

“……可是我听说Xavier神父打算劝镇长判他死刑。”Warren压低了声音说。

Peter睁大眼睛看了他几秒，随即笑出了声：“这是你听谁说的？这大概是我听过最不靠谱的一个推断了。就算Xavier神父真说了这话，估计也是无心之语。总之，无论如何，几天后你都得回去上班，不如我们过会儿去马戏团那边转一圈吧。”

“我懂了，你就是想拉个人陪你去逛一圈。”Warren勾了勾唇角。

“别这么扫兴，我刚才路过的时候看了一眼，你会喜欢的。”Peter重新坐下来趴在桌上，边喝汽水边冲他眨了眨眼。

十分钟后，他们已经站在街对面向帐篷里面张望了。

“想看就进来吧，小伙子们！”叙利亚人热情地向他们挥了挥手，Peter冲Warren笑了笑，就迫不及待地进去东张西望了。Warren看看他跟叙利亚人问这问那，又看看一旁笼子里的动物们，仍然提不起什么兴趣，便打算先走掉，但一个身影不知从哪里冒出来拦住了他：“嘿，先生，不进去看一下吗？”

Warren盯着这人看了半天，他很年轻，又一头黑色的卷发，脸上还涂着一些蓝色的油彩，最重要的是，刚才他跟前绝对没站着这么个人。

“你是……”

“我是Kurt Wagner，不过马戏团里的人都叫我Nightcrawler。我看你心情似乎不太好，想跟我一起逛逛吗？”

Warren确定他本来是想拒绝的，但看着Kurt那张带着兴奋的笑意的脸，他神使鬼差地回答了一句：“好啊。”

“走吧。”Kurt相当自然地拉过他的手，我带你去那边看看。”

08.

这天晚上，Peter Maximoff并没有去看马戏团的表演，他坐在自家的窗台下的打字机面前，手旁边放着两三张打废的稿子。往日里Peter的效率其实很高，尽管他对稿件的质量要求极高，但也很少会有废稿。而今天，他心神不宁。

在往打印机里塞第二打纸的时候，他终于听见了钥匙插进门锁的声音。大半个晚上的焦虑顿时一扫而光，他立刻将那打纸随手扔在了一边，并在门打开的第一时间准确地扑进了Remy LeBeau的怀里。

“你回来晚了。”Peter很快从Remy怀里探出脑袋，“是发生了什么吗？”

Remy一手揉了揉他的脑袋，一手将行李拎进门里，轻轻地笑了一声：“没发生什么，只是情况好得简直出乎预料，我还额外赚了一大笔，所以也耽误了些时间。”

“真的？”Peter怀疑地打量着他，但Remy的表情看上去诚恳到这事儿完全不值得对他说谎：“当然是真的。”

“好吧。”Peter坐回窗台边上，顺手抓起一张用剪报拼接的破纸，在Remy面前晃了晃：“这是张前段时间墙上的匿名贴，我趁大家不注意的时候把它揭下来了，上面说的是Shaw军火里一批劣等货被泄密使他损失了一大笔生意……”

“等等，”Remy叫停了Peter，“这是什么时候的事情？”

“嗯……”Peter想了想，“大概是两周半以前吧。”

“你知道是哪里的交易吗？”听见这个时间点，Remy皱起了眉头，追问道。

Peter摊了摊手：“好像是在危地马拉那边，怎么了？”

Remy低声喃喃道：“两周半前，我和Shaw的确在巴里奥斯港[1]有一次军火交易上的竞争，但是……那次他的确是气疯了——我听说他那批货物在半路上被人劫了，压根就没到，这可是破天荒的第一回，所以我才说，事情顺利地出乎意料。”

“好吧，我就该猜到匿名贴上向来没什么准确的消息。”Peter懊恼地瘫了回去，又忽然想起了什么事，神色骤然一变：“可是Erik Lehnsherr的口供几乎和匿名贴上写得一模一样，所以我们才都相信了这个说法的……这怎么可能是假的呢？”

“口供？Lehnsherr法官把自己弄到监狱里去了？这倒是件诡异的事情，”Remy拉过来一把椅子，坐到了Peter旁边，“我不在的这个月里……镇上都发生了什么吗？”

Peter将桌上散落的剪报整理了一下，沉默片刻，他抬起头看向Remy：“那可是个好长的故事，时间不早了，你先休息吧，镇上的事情明天再说也不迟。”

Remy露出了一个真心实意的微笑，他站起来，将Peter也从旁边的椅子上抱了起来，柔声说：“都听你的。” 

[1]巴里奥斯港:危地马拉的伊萨瓦尔省会。

09\. 

多年前Peter Maximoff来到波哥大时还是一个默默无名的学生。

波哥大的气候与他常年生活的加勒比海沿岸完全不同，带着高原特有的凉意，裹挟着仿佛承自卡斯蒂利亚的严谨。那是一座遥远而陌生的城市。他搭着一趟火车向云雾缭绕山地上的波哥大跋涉，在一个阴沉凄凉的下午到达了这所他进修的学校。

他提着行李走下站台时正值雨季，他走在滂沱的大雨里，整个城市仿佛笼罩在一场盛大的黑色葬礼之中。

那时他家里其实没有钱资助他来这里上学，他所有的勇气和资本都来自于他的奖学金，站台上只有来接他的学监，学校里唯一消遣的去处只是图书馆，在礼拜天无事的下午，他会花上五分钱乘坐装着蓝色玻璃的有轨电车，从玻利瓦尔广场到智利大街，循环往复，一连串的周而复始构成他漫长的时光。

到假期时，Peter不得不拖着行李走出宿舍，住进街边的汽车旅馆里，每天没日没夜地赶稿，将文章投到各个报社去，运气好时可以换取些许稿酬，运气不好则没钱续房，只要把正在写的稿件抵押给老板。

也就是在这时候他遇见了Remy，他们相识不过是由于邮递员发错了信件。Remy本打算将发错的信件扔进废纸篓，但随手打开后他很快就改变了想法。

于是，在某天下午Peter感觉自己就要饿死街头的时候，他收到了一封说是可以给他一个专栏发表文章的信，但署名不是任何一个他知道的出版社。

他按照信上的地址找到了Remy，彼时对方也只是一个小军火商，寄希望于煽动舆论，影响政策以谋取更大的发展空间。而Peter的文章正是他所急需的，那字里行间里有一种他自己也说不清的特质。

Remy一直记得他们初见的那个下午，担心Peter不能接受他的生意，他制定了一个连拐带骗的计划，要不择手段地胁迫他为自己动笔。他先是对Peter含糊其辞地解释了半天他的“商品”，再带他去仓库。但Peter让他的整个计划都瞬间终止了。

Remy拉开沉重的铁门，阳光泼洒在摆放整齐的枪支弹药上。他本以为Peter会感到恐惧，但对方只是顺手捡起了一支卡宾枪，以他想象不到的熟练给枪上了膛，把玩了两下，又把弹匣拆下，将枪放回原处，轻声道：“请别介意，先生。”

他看着Peter，竭力压下心中的惊愕，问道：“你……不反对吗？”

Peter抬起头，以同样惊讶的眼神望着他：“为什么要反对？这不就是现状吗？无论上面高谈阔论多久，监察的花样多繁复，到头来都是一切照旧。就算自己家里没有枪支，政府迟早有一天也会下发的，届时，所有对枪支的禁令都会是空头支票。”

“……你是哪里来的人？”Remy问道，他真正还想问的其实有很多，比如他为什么会这样想。

“苏克雷。”Peter说着，平静地扬起微笑。

10.

礼拜五一大早上，Nathan Summers就直接冲进了理发店里。

“Wade Wilson！你生意来了！快点，我赶时间去蒙铁尔家。”

他听见Wade在里屋里面骂了一声什么，走出来看见是Nathan，禁不住皱起眉头：“老天，你一大早来这儿干什么，还淋得透湿，我门口那块刚换的地板又要给泡胀了！”

“早就跟你讲过要换个像蒙铁尔家那样镶砖的地板了。”Nathan不为所动地往靠背椅上一坐。Wade一边将剪刀挂在旁边，一边说着“我才不会花那个闲钱”没好气地将一条围布系在Nathan的脖子上，布上面那股薰衣草味里居然还掺着威士忌的味道，闻得他一阵头疼：

“有报纸吗？”

Wade在他身后悬了悬剪子，回答道：“现在全国除了官方报纸以外，什么也没有了。只要我还有口气，这路报纸就别打算进我店里。”

Nathan只好继续忍受脖子上那股奇特的味道，骂道：“这回是威士忌，下回你要是敢把墨西哥卷饼的围布往我身上套，我就杀了你。”

“你完全可以自己在家里剪，”Wade毫不理会地接着说，“而且你要是杀了我，蒙铁尔寡妇家的生意没准就落回卡米查埃尔家去了，说不定Logan Howlett也会分一部分财。”

“Logan Howlett是不会要的，”Nathan居然认真考虑了一下，随即笃定地说，“我敢说就算是造假票子的利润他也不要，你就想吧，财政部长的资源他想拿就拿。”

Wade冷笑了一声，继续手上的活计，片刻后，他问起了蒙铁尔家生意的现状。

“我这次去就是处理她家地产的事，最近到处张匿名贴，她心慌得很。”

“她想逃不成。”Wade讥讽地笑道，“这次大选之后我党上台执政，要把我的政敌赶尽杀绝，我买下他们的地和牲畜，价格还随我定，是稳赚不赔的生意。”

“早在这些政变之前何塞·蒙铁尔就有钱了。”Nathan说。

“这点也没错，但她慌，我想，不就是为了这个吗？她死去丈夫堂切佩的钱来路可不是那么明白的。九年前他才第一次穿上鞋子，不是吗？”

“那这也与寡妇不相干。”Nathan说，脸色有些阴沉，“不过你说的有一点倒是没错，我是该在家里自己剪头，一不要钱，二没人跟我谈政治。”

“得了吧，她那是装糊涂。”Wade说着干脆利落地收了剪子，“我看你要是想喝酒，明天下午可以来找我一趟，我最近得了些藏品。”

Nathan自己将围布解了下来，站起身，扔在椅子上：“先把这玩意儿洗了吧，Wade。”

Wade眯起眼睛看Nathan走出门去，知道他八成是心动了。

11.

蒙铁尔寡妇站在阳台上就听见有人在敲她家的门。

她冲着房间阴暗的角落里神经质地笑了笑，下楼去开了门，她还记得她今天约了Nathan Summers。

“您好，Summers先生，账本核对得怎么样了？”

“差不多。”Nathan说。蒙铁尔寡妇看上去魂不守舍，她走到窗边，两肘撑在窗台上，眼睛凝视着河对岸，半天才说：“洪水来了吧。”

“昨天晚上就开始下雨，又有动物被淹死了，镇上这段时间估计难得有晴天。”

“这样啊，我昨天晚上就闻到死牛的尸臭味了。”蒙铁尔寡妇捏紧了念珠：“祸不单行，前两天还有人给我贴匿名贴。”

她不是第一次说这事了，Nathan难得耐心地安慰道：“总听匿名贴上这些莫名其妙的事儿，早晚得发疯，人家不也给我贴了吗？”

“给您？”蒙铁尔寡妇直起身子，“您有什么可被说三道四的。”

“也不过是些地产的事了，人人都喜欢无事生非。”Nathan说。寡妇摇了摇头：“依我说，镇上第一个要走的就是我，这些整天忙不完的生意都不能要，都是这些钱引起的，我可不能抱着金盆气得大口吐血啊。”

“这您得好好想想。”Nathan说。

“我早就想好了。”寡妇猛地回过头，念珠敲到雕花细砖上，发出清脆的响声。

“我女儿们都写信劝我去巴黎，离开这个滥杀学生的野蛮国度。”

“可这都是堂切佩·蒙铁尔辛苦赚来的钱啊。”

“您很清楚不是这么回事，我们全家人都还在还这笔血债呢，何塞·蒙铁尔是第一个，他死前都来不及忏悔——”

“我该干正事了，夫人。”Nathan生硬地打断了蒙铁尔寡妇，径自坐下去算地产。

12.

现在，Logan站在牙医的诊所里与神父对视，两人都迟迟没有开口。

“有什么事吗？”终于，Charles问道。

“我在想，神父，你又不牙疼，来这儿做什么。”Logan同样僵硬地回答。

“好吧。”Charles无奈的笑了笑，“我是打算来Hank商量些事的。至于你，Logan，我想你其实是来找我的吧。”

Logan点了点头，开门见山地对Charles说：“我前两天翻部长的账本时，看见了Erik Lehnsherr的名字，你能想象吗，他给了部长多大一笔钱？足够买下三个市的地盘了。他不可能有这么多钱。”

“所以他才这么自信一定能出狱。”Charles漫不经心地说。

Logan注视着Charles，走上前两步，似乎要秘密地说些什么，但Charles只是笑了笑，望向一旁的牙医：“你当然可以说给Hank听，不是吗？”

Logan看了他片刻，又看了看Hank，终于下定决心地开口：“我想问的是——你知道这件事吗？”

“我？”Charles扬起一抹温和的微笑，这一次Logan却终于清晰地看见了他眼底的冷光，“我不知道啊。”

Logan转头看了一眼Hank，从对方的眼神里读出了和他相同的想法——Charles快要气疯了。

Charles看着他们两个对视，不赞同地摇了摇头：“我没生气。我还有事要跟Hank说，Logan，你打算听听吗？这事跟你也有些关系。”

Logan点头，Charles神情逐渐严峻，缓缓地说：“内地正在组织反政府的游击队，不少人都上山去了。”


	3. Chapter 3

13.

Logan极快地告别离开后，诊所里只剩下神父和牙医两个人，气氛陷入了一片沉寂，Charles注意到虽然手术台和工具箱都整理得干净整洁，但屋角已经攀上了蜘蛛网。

“我听说你最近和Raven关系不错？”

“原本是这样，但现在我有些担心她。”犹豫片刻后，Hank说，Charles可以清晰地看见他眼里的恐惧。

“我明白。当年镇上的反对派就只剩你和Nathan Summers两个人。很快镇长查蒙铁尔家时就会发现你的，到时候一切都完了。”Charles平和地说，“你担心Raven的将来，但她会乐意跟着你的，这个镇子束缚不住她。”

“我还能怎么办？镇长为了枪支的事已经来查抄过我诊所一趟了，我想，他还会再来的。” 

“据我所知，Summers和Wilson先生关系一直不错，而Wilson先生最近已经联系上了内地的游击队了，你或许可以……” 

“他不敢。”Hank冷冷地说，“Peter Parker去邻镇演出还没回来——”

“很快，那正是他为什么敢动手。”Charles说，他眼眸里像是燃着火光一样明亮，“我和Erik谋划这一刻已经很多年了。当年高谈阔论、审查严戒整整两年，当官的还是原班人马，如今这个国家快出事了，小镇上也会跟着变天。”

“Charles，很久以前，我问你，‘您有没有感觉到您的一番苦心正在化为乌有？’——你还记得你当时是怎么回答的吗？”

“这一生当中，每天晚上我都有这种感觉。”Charles极遥远记忆里的那个神父说，“正因为如此，我才想要第二天更加努力从头干起。”

他注视着Hank的眼睛，一阵沉默，他将那句话压了下去，轻轻地摇了摇头：“Hank，那些事都过去了，再也不可能回来了。”

他背过身去，双手合十，注视着大雨里阴沉沉的天空。

「明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？[1]」

主啊，如你所见，我已深陷泥潭，且至忏悔不及之处。

[1]“明亮之星”数语：出自《圣经》（以赛亚书14:12-14）。

14.

雨季到来后的山上越发泥泞不堪，与山下完全不同的阴冷和雾水蒸腾的湿气几乎要浸到人骨头里去。

“到现在还没有动静，镇上的人都死绝了吗？”Weasel低声骂道，旁边人拍了拍他的肩膀：“老兄，耐心点，这破地方已经是最糟糕的一个镇子了。”

“先到山上来的人，就这一点不好。”Weasel向后仰倒在临时搭的帐篷里，“同样是起义，天知道我有多想泡玻利瓦尔那个草药水浴[1]。”

“伙计，现实点，他可是总统，而你只是我们小分队的头头。”旁边的队友接着反驳道。

“你今天是怎么回事——”Weasel刚想破口大骂，旁边的队友猛地捂住了他的嘴，树林里一片寂静，队友压低了声音说：“好像有人在附近。”

“看来是被发现了。”一个清亮的嗓音说，Weasel立即拔出枪对准了声音传来的方向。但来人只是不慌不忙地都出了林子的阴影，站在了他们面前：“你们好啊，我可没有恶意。”

Weasel看着眼前这个入侵者。来人脸色苍白，一头微卷的短发被雨水淋得透湿，棕色的眼眸里却闪动着明亮的光，但他看上去至多不过十七八岁——

“现在连小孩也想加入反叛军了吗？”看见他的脸，Weasel明显放松了一些，喊道：“小子，赶紧回家去吧，趁我改变主意之前！”

“我不走，”入侵者向他们走近了两步，“我知道，你是Weasel，原先是个台球厅老板，直到一年前才开始组织这个游击队。”

Weasel没有移开枪口：“你怎么会知道这些？”

“嘿，放松点。”入侵者毫无惧色地举起双手，“我是Wade Wilson的朋友。”

“哦，他这么快就把咱卖了？”Weasel翻了个白眼，“你是他的朋友，还是拷问他的人派来的眼线？”

“好吧，实际上他只是跟我顺口提了你的名字，剩下的事是我自己查出来的。而且，让你失望了，我不是什么间谍，只是个小提琴手。”

“你到底是什么人？”这话隐约让Weasel的记忆里掠过某个片段，但仍然没有让他放松警惕。

“我是Peter Parker。”入侵者靠在树上，侧过头向他们绽开一个笑容。

[1]“玻利瓦尔”一句：指拉丁美洲独立战争期间起义军领袖玻利瓦尔晚年常浴于草药水中冥想。

15.

警卫员告诉镇长蒙铁尔寡妇打算离开镇子的消息时已经很晚了。

他在一片漆黑里躺了许久，清楚地知道他的统治正在动摇，财富像流沙一样从他指缝里溜走。

此时，他和神父两天前的对话又回到了脑海里。

“您应该知道怎么办。”他脑海里的Charles Xavier说，“太阳底下没有新鲜事。”

想到这里，他再也待不下去了，猛地坐起身来，披上外套，直接走进了夜色里，穿过半个小镇往教堂去。

幸好教堂的灯还没熄，镇长平复着剧烈的心跳，敲了敲门。

片刻之后，Charles开了门，见是镇长，他有些惊讶：“您这么晚来找我是为了什么事吗？”

“神父……我是为了关于您上回说的采取行动的事情。”镇长有些难以启齿地说，好在Charles无意为难他，只是把一瓶刚开的汽水倒进杯子里，给了他一杯，镇长伸手接过。

“您终于决定有所作为了？中尉，那么您的想法是什么？”

“我认为实施宵禁是有必要的…..但是您也知道我的人手绝对不够，我总不能派那几个刑事犯上街抓人吧？”

“当然，但您为什么么不发动良民百姓呢？”沉默半晌后，Charles轻声问道。

镇长焦躁地抿了口汽水，略带讥讽地说道：“那位Wilson先生之前说过，那些良民百姓看见匿名贴，都快活极了，他们巴不得闹出些事来。”

“并不是所有人。”Charles指出道。

“那样也会闹出很大动静。”镇长有些为难。

“现在的动静还不够大吗？”Charles想起镇长上回到访时明知镇上暗潮涌动还假装无事的样子，终于出言讥讽道，“现在不止是穷人，有钱人也受到匿名贴的攻击了。还包括您自己，不是吗？我听说有些人还打算离开镇子，不然您也不会来找我。”

镇长被他这几句直白的话堵得说不出一个词，他皱着眉，将没有喝完的半杯汽水放在了桌上，沉默了老半天，才说：“……我会考虑的，你先前说这事是什么来着？”

“道德方面的恐怖主义，可以这么说。”Charles慎重地回答道。

镇长无奈地笑了一声：“用不着扯到这种层面上来吧，这就是些破烂事。”

说完这句话，他极快地扔下一句“不打扰您休息”就大步走回了夜色里。

16.

礼拜六天还没亮的时候，镇长就醒了。窗外仍然淅淅沥沥的，十月份的大雨仿佛能接着下一个世纪。

他心乱如麻地躺了一会儿，实在是再难以入眠，只好摸着黑点亮灯，打算去监狱一趟，问问匿名贴的情况。

镇长打开办公室的门，发现警卫早就站在了门外。

“你怎么在这里站着？”

警卫看上去有些为难：“中尉，大门上贴了一张匿名贴。”

“写了些什么？”镇长心里涌起一股疲惫，还是厉声问道。

“上面只有一行字，中尉。”警卫员犹豫着念道，“……究竟是谁控制了谁？”

镇长半天没说话，说实在的，他从没自问过这个问题，随着时间的流逝，他的身边渐渐织起了一张无形的网，但直到这句话被贴在门口之前，他其实并没有意识到这一点。

他终于开口，但仍然嗓音干涩：“跟我到监狱去看一圈，昨天晚上我去神父那儿的时候他们不是说抓到了一个贴匿名贴的吗？”

等镇长穿过大半个镇子来到监狱，将伞收起来放在门口时，监狱里还是一片漆黑。

“把守夜的都喊起来，灯全打开！”镇长命令道，警卫员应了一声，去执行了。

实际上最后灯也没开，狱卒说监狱里早在几天前就没什么供电了，不过天色倒是逐渐亮了起来。镇长看着远处气喘吁吁跑来的典狱长，也没心情去责怪他，只是喊了一句：“把昨天晚上抓进来的那女人带过来！”

半晌，一个披头散发的女人被抓到了他面前，见到他，歇斯底里地叫了声“中尉”，就再不说话了，镇长踢了她一脚，没好气地吼道：“滚，别再让我在这破地方看见你！”

“中尉，为什么放——”

“把她一个抓进来，刚才又有人贴匿名贴了！”镇长厉声道，“现在，执行！”

17.

下午的时候雨小了一些，天气愈发闷热，镇上没有风，水汽仿佛都在蒸腾。

从早上开始，店里只来了一个客人，Wade回到了里屋里，就在他打算把整个下午都睡过去时，店里陆陆续续地进来了几个人，但居然都是来避雨的。

“我是给你们留了什么这是个汽车旅馆的印象吗？”Wade翻了个白眼，但最后还是没把这几个人赶出去。

又过了半个多小时后，门再一次开了，Wade头也没抬地向门口喊道：“再是个避雨的就直接出去，这里不是台球厅！”

“台球厅关门了。”一个低沉的声音说，“你大概不知道这两条街上就你这一家开了门吧。”

Wade终于提起点兴趣，抬头招呼了一声：“我就知道你肯定会来，进来吧，记得收了伞放门口。”

Nathan一言不发地坐到他旁边，Wade起身说：“行了，空中大盗[1]，酒还给你留着在。嘿！你们几个，想喝的话也来几杯吧，反正这破烂镇子也快完了。”

“蒙铁尔寡妇留了张字条给我，说把整个蒙铁尔家的地产都给我了，前些天大夫说她精神快崩溃了。”

“我看是良心发现吧，不过也就匿名贴这会儿。我还是恭喜你了。”

“我看还是算了，”Nathan苦笑一声，压低声音说，“我接手的时候在账单里发现了一件事。五年前，堂萨瓦斯曾经把一份名单交给了何塞·蒙铁尔，上面写着所有同游击队有联系的人名字——他是镇上的反对派头子。我的名字就在上面，一旦泄露，镇长会立刻杀了我的。”

“这么说你是绝对相信我了？”Wade倒给他一杯威士忌，看着旁边那几个还在互相碰杯的年轻人，“那我保你，你要是卖了我，咱俩都得吃黑枣。”

“可你有什么理由要这样做呢？”Nathan一边灌下一大口酒，一边微微侧过头问他。

“我的想法很简单。”Wade轻轻地笑了一声，“不是我胡说，你等着瞧吧，再这么循环往复下去。什么时候屎尿值钱了，穷人会连屁股都没有的。”

[1]空中大盗：拉美五十年代的一部战争片。

18\. 

“既然Xavier神父说了镇长同意实行宵禁，那现在又是怎么说？”Wade问道。

“谁知道，反正实施宵禁总得有人去守夜吧。”Nathan耸耸肩，“我可不认为镇上有这么多警卫。”

他们说话期间镇长的声音已经闯开了理发店的大门：“Wade Wilson！是时候来实施你的想法了，还有你，Nathan Summers！先前不是想要枪吗，今天晚上就发给你们，看你们会不会回头来朝我们开几枪！”

“还是给扫帚吧。”Wade嘲讽地说，没有看镇长一眼，“抓巫婆，扫帚比什么枪都顶用。”

镇长的目光干脆略过他，向屋里的人大声宣布：“今天下午六点钟，一级预备军人到警察局报到！” 

Wade的目光与Nathan相遇了，对方阴沉着脸跟他交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。Wade随即透过镜子看向镇长：“我要是得了肺炎呢？”

“那就到监狱里去治。”镇长回答。

六点钟时，他们都听见了Charles在教堂里开始敲响代表禁令的钟声——他敲了六声。

“好歹让我最后把这杯酒喝完吧，”Wade最后说道，举起玻璃杯，“这可能是我们这辈子最后一个和平的下午了，干杯。”

Nathan难得没有反驳地和他碰了碰杯，一饮而尽：“现在，走吧。”

他们到警察局的时候那里已经乱成了一团，Wade注意到竟然连那个叫Hank的牙医也在。

“Jesus，我想到这做法唯一的用处了——让我们知道镇上一级预备军人都有哪些。”

“这不是Xavier神父指示的吗？“Nathan听着他的嘲讽，悄声问道。

“这不就是他这么做的目的吗？让人们对镇长的看法更加明确。好了，看那边，中尉来了。”

陪镇长一同来的还有检察官，他是镇长刚任命的，实际上没什么威慑力：“都是自愿来的？”

“想得倒好。”镇长冷哼一声，“全是我给从各家各户拖出来的，跟抓壮丁似的。”

“像是在给反对派招兵买马。”检察官看着院子里的熟面孔们，嘟囔了一声。

19.

镇长打开电灯，照着简陋的屋内，房间里只有一张行军床，几支步枪和冲锋枪靠在光秃秃的水泥墙上。他回头微笑着队检察官说：“您是说，他们全是打架斗殴的好手。”

“给他们弄点喝的。”他接着吩咐道。

“甘蔗酒？”检察官问。

“少跟我来这一套，冷饮就行。”

他坐了一会儿，在下楼前给了警卫员几张钞票：“给他们一人发两包烟。”

随后他下到灯火通明的院子里，招募来的人正在电灯下喝汽水。镇长一面在院子里踱步，一面安排今晚站岗的任务，最后补充道：“只要有人走过，不管是男是女，叫三声不停就开枪，过了半夜会有人给你们送夜宵，愿上帝保佑一切顺利。”

Remy接过他那支冲锋枪时，脑海里忽然又回想起Peter很多年前对他说过的话：“政府迟早有一天会下发枪支的，届时所有对枪支的禁令都会是空头支票。”

他站起身，在院子里走了几圈，看着其他人接过他们的枪，便顺手打开发给自己的弹匣看了一眼——果不其然，全是放烟花用的子弹。

他重新坐下，点燃了一支烟，半晌，吐了个烟圈，心想：这就是苏克雷。

钟楼传来八点的钟声，宵禁开始。低沉的声音在小镇上空弥漫开来，除此之外，万籁俱寂，似乎连河水也停滞不流了。

后半夜时，雨下大了。Wade和Nathan守在码头的一角，此时不得不躲到店铺的房檐下避雨。Wade点燃了一支香烟，借着火柴的亮光打量手里的枪支。Nathan在他旁边骂道：“发给咱一人一支枪，让咱们在雨底下挨浇。”

Wade罕见地没说话，似乎在计算着什么，半天才说：“我们这边九个人，加上镇长那边七个人，有三个人还待在警察局。”

“你那枪是新的。”Nathan不理他这句话，自顾自地靠着墙蹲下来，“美国制造。我这支连牌号也找不到。”

Wade也蹲下来，蓦地一道手电光照在他们身上，Wade低骂了一声，抬起头，隐约看见是镇长过来了。他挨着两个招募来的人坐到地上：“有事吗？”

“没事。”Wade说，“这种干法根本不对头，老娘们才这么干。”

“得等到五点！这事什么时候才到头？”Nathan喊道。

“我也开始琢磨这事，”镇长叹了口气，“但至少得到宵禁结束。”

他说着又撑开伞，钻进雨里，只留下一句：“雨一停，夜宵马上送来。”


	4. Chapter 4

20.

半夜时，蕾微卡太太在淅淅沥沥的雨声里被一阵泥浆飞溅的声音吵醒了。她翻身下床，点亮了一盏油灯，想要看看院子里发生了什么，顺便拉上百叶窗帘以免雨水淋进来。可她刚走到窗边，就看见离窗口极近的篱笆旁站着一个朦胧的人影。

听见脚步声，人影抬起头，用死者那黑洞洞的瞳仁向她望来，他的头发被雨水淋得贴在脸庞两侧，趁得那张削瘦的面孔更加惨白，半晌，那张脸上露出一个怨毒扭曲的笑容。

蕾薇卡太太瞬间被恐惧所萦绕，她嘴唇哆嗦了半天，却发不出一个音节，那张属于台球厅里被铁钉贯穿太阳穴的死人的脸像是不畏光般更向窗户贴近了一点，她倒退几步，惊慌却又准确地扑倒在她的衣箱旁，摸出一支左轮手枪。

等她再度抬起头时，死人正站在她的房间里注视着她。

她冲着那个扭曲的笑容猛地扣动扳机，子弹穿过死人骤然打在窗框上，死人脸上的笑容有一部分退进了阴影里。他似乎想要靠近一些，但这时蕾薇卡太太终于在极度恐惧之中找回了自己的声音，她发出一声刺耳尖利的恐怖嚎叫，不顾自己还穿着睡衣，跌跌撞撞地冲出房门，在大雨中一路狂奔。黑暗里看上去人影憧憧，越发使她害怕。死者走路时没有声响，她却仿佛在窸窣的雨声里听见了死者衣袖摩擦的声音，旁边唯一还亮着盏灯的建筑物是镇上唯一的教堂，她冲到教堂门口，伸手准备叩响大门：

“主啊，”她哆嗦着想，“我求您驱赶走这些可怖的幻象！”

但她的动作突然停住了，因为一阵低低的交谈声忽然传入她耳中：

“如果我是你，就不会在这时候想这种事情。”一个低沉的声音说，这是她所熟悉的声音，但她突然意识到声音的主人此时应该在半个小镇之外的监狱里才对。

另一个声音证实了她的猜测，这声音属于神父：“Erik，在开始计划时，我从未对你有过隐瞒。如果你还想要正大光明活着从牢里出来的话，就最好告诉我，那笔钱是哪来的……”说到最后，神父向来温和平稳的声音忽然有些气息不稳地低了下去。

“我当然会告诉你……”Erik的声音里带上了一些极轻却掩饰不住得意的笑意，床板微微发出一些吱呀声，在他的下一句话出口前，她在嘈杂的雨声里隐约听见神父发出了一声抑制不住的呻吟，“那笔钱是我倒卖一批军火赚来的……就是Shaw失踪的那一批。”

她听见神父含糊地说了些什么，接下来的交谈声全部隐匿在雨声里，只偶尔有些喘息声仿佛错觉般滑过她耳畔，使她在全身湿透之际，突然感觉到这个小镇上极少有的冷意正从她的骨髓里慢慢渗透到全身，但她不敢回头，也不敢推门。

突然间，她的余光看见了一只苍白的手臂正在伸向她的肩膀，蕾薇卡太太不由地发出了一声更加凄厉的嚎叫，猛地向教堂里缩去，门嘎吱一声被推开了。她不管不顾地冲进教堂里，发疯般地冲向那个唯一亮着灯的房间，她推开门，同样一身睡袍的神父正诧异地看着她。

“蕾薇卡太太？您……”

“——你这个魔鬼！”蕾薇卡太太再次发出了难以抑制地尖叫声，她浑身颤抖，哆嗦着伸出手，用尽全部的意志力指着神父的脸，“你——”

“蕾薇卡太太，”神父的神色带着一丝茫然，但几乎是立刻就转变为了温和与镇定，“您一定是看见了什么恐怖的幻象。坐下来喝杯热茶，跟我谈谈吧，主会保佑您的。”

蕾薇卡太太慢慢地放下了手，多年来对于神父的信任重新回到她的理智里，教堂的灯光驱散了一些她的恐惧。她坐下来，看着神父转身去倒了两杯茶，将其中一杯递给她，再在她对面坐下。那双清澈的天蓝色眼眸真挚地注视着她，缓解了她的不安，让她刚才好不容易鼓起勇气的质疑又消散了。

她看着那双眼睛，端起茶喝了一口，开始向他叙述刚才发生的事情。

21.

镇长在黎明时分才回来，他困得要死，往椅子上一坐就睡着了。

警卫员的敲门声把他惊醒时屋子里已经大亮了。

“什么时间了？”他问道。

“十二点过了。”警卫员说，看上去很为难，“中尉，匿名贴还是照样出现，您门上又贴了一张。”

“什么？”镇长揉了揉太阳穴，感觉时间似乎也停滞不动了，“念给我听。”

“中尉：用枪打兀鹰，白费弹药。”

“一定是站岗巡夜的人站累了，到处贴匿名贴解闷。”他骂道，“镇上的老百姓肯定高兴死了。”

吃完午饭，镇长又回去睡了一个多小时才起来，警卫员还在他到镇上去逛了一圈。路过教堂时，他冲着窗口大喊道：“这就是您的问题了，神父，匿名贴不减反增！”

“我在这儿，中尉。”神父从他身边经过时，镇长从神父撑着的雨伞下看见他的神色一如既往地温和，“我只是说希望您能够发动民众，不一定要采取宵禁这么严厉、或者说军事化的手段。当然，我也知道，这就是目前最好的结果了。”

“行吧，神父，您总是有道理。”镇长深呼吸了一口气，“希望不会更糟了，我刚才发现我门口也贴上了嘲讽这事儿的匿名贴。”

“等等，”神父说，“您不会还不知道吧。”

“什么？”镇长更加疑惑了。

“镇上昨天晚上又死人了。”神父轻声说。

22.

法医家中。

Emma将一块纱布浸进水中，注视着纤维的颜色因为吸水而变深，她在原地怔了几秒，才转过身去架子上拿那些装了器官标本和化学试剂的玻璃瓶。

她伸手将一个贴着煤油标签的瓶子取下来，轻轻地晃了晃因掺了杂质而微微泛着淡黄色的澄澈液体。于此同时，她的家门被人敲响了。

Emma不耐烦地放下玻璃瓶，走到门前，深吸了一口气。她拉开门，刚要说话，对方急迫的声音已经先一步堵住了她要出口的话：“法医，很抱歉又要来打搅您，但还是请您跟我们走一趟，镇上又出了一桩凶杀案。”

“这次是谁？”Emma看着门口风尘仆仆的镇长，暗暗在心里嘲讽，若不是这事超乎他控制，他是绝对不会如此积极的。

“蕾薇卡太太。”镇长说着，指了指他身后的Scott，“他是报案人，今天早他看见蕾薇卡家窗户没关，想要提醒一下蕾薇卡太太，结果走到窗口就发现蕾薇卡七窍流血地死在自己家里。”

Emma当然认得Scott，他是蕾薇卡太太的邻居，平常也会经常来她这里帮忙，虽然两人的职业毫无相关性，但Scott好学的态度让他们之间的关系亲近不少，他有时还会对Emma谈起他的生活，以及他喜欢的面包房女老板Jean。

她收回思绪，转身去取她的药箱。镇长沉默地看着Emma从铁架上取下她需要的工具，装进箱子里，随后回过头轻声说：“走吧。”

法医家离蕾薇卡太太家只隔了半条街，镇长走到门前，示意两人进去，Scott已经来过一趟了，就站在墙边注视着Emma的动作。只见她四下打量了片刻，视线在窗口停留片刻，最后才走到尸体面前。

她围着尸体转了几圈，熟练地戴上手套，然后开始死者口鼻处的乌青，她微微皱起眉头，取出手术刀，用刀背去刮死着脸上的血迹，小心翼翼地收集到玻璃器皿里。

随后，她的光忽然落在了死者的右手上，那里有一块明显的淤青。

她忽然脸色一变，从箱子里拿出一瓶澄澈的液体，小心翼翼地倒在尸体的手上，随即陷入一阵长久的沉默。

Emma的沉默让镇长有些不耐烦：“发现什么了吗？”

她深吸一口气，抬起头正视镇长的眼睛：“是药物中毒，中尉，我怀疑是砒霜，但具体如何还需要时间检验是否会产生砷化氢。”

镇长皱着眉头在房间里转了几圈，再次审视蕾薇卡的尸体：“是谋杀吗？”

“我还不确定，中尉。”Emma说，“请再给我些时间确认一下。”

镇长探究地看了她一会儿，点了点头转身离开了房间。

“她背后那块衣服是湿的。”确认镇长走远之后，Emma低声说，“尸体上还有一些淤青，这里根本就不是案发现场，她是在死亡后被拖回自己房间的。”

“我也觉得这是谋杀，不过……你为什么要往她手上涂煤油？”Scott出声质疑道，“那不是用来检查火药残余的吗？”

“对，看到那些颗粒了吗？事实证明她在死前不久确实开过一枪。”

“可是你怎么会想到……”Scott仍然有些不解。

“你看那里。”Emma抬手向窗框指去，“刚刚一进屋里我就注意到这个了，半个窗框都悬在那里，裂开的地方镶着一颗子弹。你知道那是怎么来的吗？”

Scott沉思了片刻：“我好像记得这个寡妇有一把她丈夫留下的老式左轮手枪，可是……这又有什么关系？她身上显然没有伤口。可能只是她用了枪自己忘修窗户。”

“不可能，她独居了这么多年，看看这房子就知道，她对这些小事极其在意。我记得以前纱窗被小鸟撞坏了她都要三番五次地跑去修。如果这枪是在白天打的，她肯定要去修窗户，就算她不修，也总会有人听见枪声，除非是昨天半夜，下那么大雨，她不会去修，也不会有人听见声音……我觉得那把枪可能还在房间里。”她一边解释，一边四处翻找查看，忽然眼前一亮。

“你把那个衣箱打开看看。”Emma一边关上抽屉一边说。

Scott依言打开了衣箱，那把左轮手枪就躺在那里，被随意地扔在一叠整整齐齐的衣服上。

Emma走过去注视了那把手枪片刻，轻声说：“这把枪一定是被她带在身上出了门，等她死后又被凶手一起送了回来，如果她是自己放……”

她顿住了，站在衣箱旁向窗框的位置回望过去，一抬眼忽然看见屋顶上缺了一块，棕榈间有很短的半截绳子垂落下来。

Emma跳起来猛地一拉绳子，一块木板直挺挺地掉了下来。她在那块木板砸到地上之前稳稳地接住了它，将它翻了过来，上面赫然是一张Shaw的肖像画，画布被裁剪黏贴到木板上。但这张画得极其精致逼真的肖像上被人胡乱用黑色的颜料在脸上勾出一个扭曲的笑容，头发也被胡乱地涂抹过，紧贴着脸颊两侧垂下。而她想要找的痕迹，在肖像的右脸上——一个与窗框上痕迹相符合的弹孔。

23.

时间回到礼拜天的清晨时分，神父穿过半个小镇去找典狱长，不同的是，他这次是为了保释的事情。

“算他好运，上面肯出钱救他，您又出面保他。”典狱长嘟囔着从钥匙环上的一大串钥匙里找到黄铜色的一把，递给Charles，“您还是亲自去带他出来吧，这小子得好好感谢您。”

Charles向典狱长笑了笑，接过钥匙，在胸前画了个十字，脑海里无端地掠过一句话：“监狱里关满了人，男人们上山找游击队。”

他在分明闷热的天气里不由自主地打了个寒颤，稳下心神向监狱的深处走去。对于那道铁门的形同虚设，整个监狱的人都心知肚明，他不过是在例行公事而已。

Erik早就知道他要来，此刻正靠在墙边等着他。Charles一边将钥匙插进锁眼里，一边平静地说：“恭喜你，自由了。”

咔嚓一声，铁门打开了，Erik信步走了出来，他看上去没有平日的整洁，衣服上带着刻意伪装出来的泥痕，但精神却很好。他打量了Charles片刻，轻声问道：“你脸色不太好，是发生什么了吗？”

Charles沉默以应，只是用一种“你应当明白”的眼神与Erik对视。半晌，才用他惯常的语调说道：“现在，我请您照惯例来教堂做一次忏悔。”

“一切听您安排，神父。”Erik明白他话语下隐藏的意思，回答道。

……

现在，他们坐在神父的起居室里，昨夜的大雨冲散了空气里的恶臭，但驱赶不走石鸻鸟报凶的鸣叫声。

“我杀了蕾薇卡太太。”Charles说，他的目光投向极其遥远的天际，那里有因眼泪而上涨的海平面，海面上漂着带人进入梦乡的小艇[1]。

前一夜。

“……那死人朝我扑过来……”蕾薇卡太太说着，突然眼前一黑，感觉胃里翻江倒海，一摸脸上，全是乌黑粘稠的血，她抬起头看向Charles镇定自若的面容，在痛苦里尖声喊道：“你……你给我喝了什么？你这个渎神者！”

“真抱歉。”Charles说着站了起来，脸上仍然带着温和的笑意，“我不知道在撞开门之前您听到了多少，相信您也不会告诉我实话。不过……我其实也不在乎您是否会说实话，无论您听到了多少，我都请您为我保守秘密。”

“你……”蕾薇卡气到说不出话来，只能在疼痛完全侵蚀她之前一边竭力将干枯的双手伸向Charles，一边喊道：“神父杀了人啊！杀人了啊！”只是她的声音全都被掩埋在滂沱的雨声里。

Charles不动声色地避开她的手，轻轻地在胸口画了个十字。蕾薇卡太太最后失去意识前听见的是他一如既往平稳的清凉嗓音：“安息吧，愿主保佑您。”

然后世界倾覆，万籁俱寂。

……

“就是这样了。”Charles说，声音里有些轻微的颤抖。

Erik从他开始说话起就一直注视着他的神情，此时终于第一次发问：“你后悔吗？”

Charles几乎是笃定地摇了摇头，眼眸亮得惊人：“从来没有过。”

伴随着最后一丝叹息消散在空气里，Erik将Charles轻轻拥进怀里，安抚性地亲吻着他的发旋。

两人又在床边上坐了一会儿，Charles侧过头，缓缓地说：“我要准备一次布道。”

Erik站起身来，眼里燃烧着某种可以被称为兴奋的情绪：“届时，我洗耳恭听。”

他打开门时，天空一如既往的阴沉，河对岸有人将一头被洪水淹死的母牛扯上岸来，河滩旁只有几条小船，四周的道路泥泞不堪，石鸻鸟的报凶声再一次传入耳帘。

Charles诵读圣经的声音从Erik身后传来，他念道：

“这世代是一个邪恶的世代，他们要求神迹，除了约拿的神迹以外，再没有神迹给他们看……[2]”

[1]“监狱里关满了人”及“因眼泪而上涨”数语：化用加西亚·马尔克斯《恶时辰》原文。

[2]“这世代”数语：出自《圣经》（路加福音29：11）。


	5. Chapter 5

24.

Emma走出蕾薇卡家后，并没有回自己家，而是四处问了一圈，最后到了法官家。

“既然您在这，我也不必大费周章地去检验砒霜了，对吗，Lehnsherr法官？”她开门见山。

Erik神色淡漠地瞥了她一眼：“你有何推测，不如说来听听？”

“药店老板说只有Raven从他那里买了砒霜，但Raven说那是替Xavier神父买的，是近两个星期前的事情，当时是为了治教堂周边那些连鼠药都杀不掉的老鼠。”Emma叙述道，“介于这是谋杀……”

“你心里有推测，所以才没有上报给镇长，不是吗？”Erik笃定地说，“没错，人的确是Charles杀的，他在蕾薇卡的茶里下了毒，但总的来说，这事情我们两个都有责任，准确来说，算是我逼他的。”

Emma长吁一口气，她已经猜到这事跟Erik脱不了关系，也知道Erik此刻会把整件事情的原委告诉她。感觉到她探究的眼神，Erik接着说道：“你知道，蕾薇卡太太是个独居多年的寡妇，家里也小有些田产，一直以来性格古怪，神神叨叨的，总是喜欢往教堂跑。我就让人吓唬了她一下，把她引到教堂去，那时Charles正在问我一些有关于那笔钱的问题，她听到了不该听的事情。”

Erik说得面不改色，反而是Emma轻咳了一声，她一点也不想知道“不该听的事情”的细节。显然，Erik也没有展开来讲的意思，他接着说道：“她推门的时候我从窗口跳出去了，再后来……Charles就来监狱保释我，顺便告诉我他前一夜把蕾薇卡杀了。”

“那幅肖像……？”Emma刚开口问了半句，Erik就有些惊讶地打断了她：“你发现了？观察挺仔细的。画是Shaw雇人给他画的，那几笔是后来Peter Maximoff随手添上去的，屋顶上操控那块木板的人也是他。是我让他去的，作为交换，我也答应了他一个条件。”

Emma对那个所谓的条件完全不感兴趣，她只是直直地盯着Erik的眼睛，“我不明白，你这样只是把她引到教堂去，使她撞见了你们的……密谋？还让Charles Xavier亲手杀了她？你这是为了什么？”

“这有很多方面的考虑，我当然不仅是为了杀她彻底封口，更是想看Charles会怎么处理这件事。”

“可你不把她引到教堂去根本就不存在封口的问题！”Emma脱口而出，“而且……你为什么一定要那个神父杀人？“

“因为我相信他对这事能处理得比我更好？”Erik直接忽略了她的前半句话，Emma露出一个明显的怀疑神色，“好吧，这解释连我自己的都不相信。你一定要听实话？”

Emma凝视着他。

“也许…..我其实是想看看他能为我做到哪一步。”

Emma摇了摇头：“可如果他做得不是这么绝，这会对你们两个都没有好处，他会名誉尽毁，而你这辈子都别再想从牢里出来了。”

“那还能比现在更糟吗？”Erik不动声色的面容上忽然显出一些玩味的神色，“在这破地方，人生只能是一场赌局。我当然知道这次他会保我出来，但我怎么能确定他日后不会后悔呢？”

“你这是在拉他下水？”

“当然不是。”Erik猛地向她逼近了一点，“Emma，我以为你早就明白。这整个镇上的人，生来都深陷泥潭，从来无法挣脱。我不能像Charles那样拥有洞悉人心的力量，所以我只能这样来确认他真实的想法，仅此而已。”

Emma倒退一步，微微低下头，金色的发丝遮住了她的脸庞，但遮不住她突然急促的呼吸声，她低声喃喃道：“可是为什么……为什么……”

“不单是这样，蕾薇卡还曾经在教堂里撞见过我们一次，所幸的是那次她只看见了我的脸，但有朝一日她一定会说出去，你大概不知道，镇上多起事件的匿名贴都是她贴的。”

“包括这一次吗？”

“如果我说，那张匿名贴是我贴的，你会相信吗？”

“我……相信。”Emma犹疑了一下，回答道。

Erik像是看穿了她的想法一样盯着她的眼睛：“所以你认为我入狱这一整件事都是事先安排好的？当然，正如你所想。”

Emma冷静的面容终于有了一丝波动，似乎是难以置信Erik会做到这种地步。

“你还打算追随我吗，Emma？”Erik的声线仍然很平稳。

Emma微微抬起头，正好看见Erik眼睛里那道一闪而过的寒光。

25.

傍晚时分，雨停了，阴沉的天空撕开几缕灿烂的云霞。此时，本应该是晚祷的点，但所有人都清晰地听见了教堂传来礼拜天的钟声。

第一声钟响时，落日的余晖正缓缓停下沉入地面的脚步。

第二声钟响时，空气里凝结了永不结束的白昼。

第三声钟响时，流水停滞不前，万物生长，微风里是糜烂水果馥郁的酒香。

第四声钟响时，小镇另一边的天空上，星辰残渣的发光尘埃熏燎了国土。

第五声钟响时，在水波里泛着光的鱼群沉入水底，石鸻鸟的鸣叫声划破天际。

第六声钟响时，寂静的镇上传来几声犬吠，母鸡啄食着花丛，母牛嚼着蒙铁尔家垂落的天鹅绒窗帘。

第七声钟响时，小镇上还留在家中的居民开始往窗外张望，大街上的人们向教堂的方向眺望。

第八声钟响时，哥伦布登陆西印度群岛的舰队停在帕里亚海湾的港口上。

第九声钟响时，潮水将海军陆战队的残骸同贝壳和海藻一同冲到沙滩上。

第十声钟响时，枪声在安戈斯图拉大广场酷热的阳光下响起。

第十一声钟响时，黑暗里绽放开垂死的花朵，海水淹没岛屿上的城市。

第十二声钟响，宣告绝对禁忌的时代到来，万籁俱寂。[1]

[1]前七声钟响化用《圣经》（创世纪1-2），后四声钟响指四件拉丁美洲史上的大事件，最后一声钟响指神父敲钟以表警示等级的传统，十二声为绝对禁忌。

26.

镇长一整天都提不起精神，晚上时他回到镇长办公室时，发现卡桑德拉站在门口。

“您昨天晚上叫得我，可是宵禁我没有通行证。”她说。

“是有这么回事，”镇长焦急地说，“我想让您帮我用牌算一下，看看能不能找出是谁贴的匿名贴。”

卡桑德拉看着他，轻声说：“如果是说这事的话，我已经算过了。”

“是谁？”

“这卦有些怪，”卡桑德拉说，“因为，实际上，不是一个人贴的，镇上的所有人都有份。”

27.

Scott每天早上醒来后问到的第一股味道就是临街面包房传来的香气。

这气息总是让他回想起加泰罗尼亚的冬日，尽管他只去过西班牙一次，那就是很多年前乘着轮渡抵达比斯开湾的港口。虽然从那以后他再未见过高原上落下的雪，再未感受过冬日里吉拿棒的香气，但每当他从四季如盛夏的苏克雷醒来时，他仍然能回忆起当时的感觉。

面包店的老板是Jean Grey，她举手投足间带着欧洲大陆的气息，也许是家庭的缘故，她甚至连说话时也不是那么地道的加勒比腔。

Scott每天早上都会去她那里买面包——在他的店开张之前，正如今天早上一样。他顺手撕下门口贴着的匿名贴，凝视了半天上面信誓旦旦声称他巴结Logan Howlett的字眼，默默地把这张纸揉成了团。

“别在意那么多。”Jean在给他面包的时候留意到他的脸色，“我知道那不是真的。”

这反而让Scott倒抽了一口冷气：“老天，你们……都看到匿名贴了？”

“当然，这是镇上流通最快的消息渠道了，不是吗？”Jean同情地看着他，“我看Ororo说的，你最好别去辟谣，这事八成是越辟越乱。”

“你们怎么会谈这些——”

“嘘，”Jean压低声音说，“你看不出来吗，小镇上要出事了。”

28.

礼拜一的下午，堂萨瓦斯在椅子上睡着了，等他醒来时已是黄昏，他睁开眼，看见镇长正坐在他旁边。

“喝点咖啡吗？”他问，镇长摇了摇头，“先不要，我们谈谈。”

“我想，我也干不了别的事了。”堂萨瓦斯说，手心里悄悄地起了一层汗，面上仍装得不动声色。

“那好，说起来，这事儿也不是个秘密，请您告诉我，自从蒙铁尔寡妇答应把牲口卖给您起，您究竟弄过来多少头，又重新打上烙印了？”

“我一点数也没有。”堂萨瓦斯耸了耸肩。

“您一定记得，这种事有一个名称。”镇长看上去从容不迫。

“盗窃牲畜。”堂萨瓦斯低声道。

“是的，比如说，三天内您拉走了两百头牲口。”镇长接着说。

“但愿如此。”

“好吧，那就算两百头，您知道有什么规定吗？每头牲畜政府都要抽五十比索的税——”

“等等，中尉——”堂萨瓦斯急切地叫道，露出一个讨好的笑容，“这事我们有商量。如果您给我减一些......”

镇长不动声色地盯着他。

“五年前，我从蒙铁尔家得到了一份何塞·蒙铁尔列的名单，上面有镇上仅剩的几个反对派的名字，如果我告诉您他们的名字——”

“你说吧。”

“一个是为蒙铁尔家帮忙的那个Nathan Summers，另一个人是牙医Henry McCoy，我向您保证，他们已经跟镇上的反叛军内应取得了联系。”

镇长露出了一个满意的笑容，惨白的光线投射在他眼里，泛出一层冷光：“反叛军的内应是谁？”

堂萨瓦斯猛然意识到自己说漏了嘴，支吾了几声，想把这事蒙混过去，镇长猛地拔出枪指向他的额头。

眼看是瞒不了了，他冲口喊道：“是理发师，Wade Wilson！”


	6. Chapter 6

28.

晚祷时间因为宵禁而提前了一个小时，Wade正准备关上理发馆门的时候，却发现经过的Charles在他门口停住了。

“有什么事让您大驾光临吗，Xavier神父？”

Charles镇定地看着他，那眼神看得Wade简直毛骨悚然，随即他才听到神父压低声音说：“镇长今天下午去了堂萨瓦斯家。”说罢，他故作祷告状，若无其事地走开了。

Wade站在原地，一时间感觉血液直冲脑门，却又不敢轻举妄动——万一镇长只是为了什么别的事，而他却突然开始准备上山，岂不是自投罗网。

思前想后了半天，他还是回到里屋，开始擦他的武士刀。

不过是十几分钟之后，他就听见理发馆的门被猛烈地敲了几下。

“开门，搜查！”Wade听出是那几个警察的声音，他深吸了一口气，打开锁，顿时那六个人像疯子般闯了进来，开始到处翻找，其中两个人在旁边拿枪指着他。

“伙计们，有没有人告诉过你们，这样不太好？”Wade在一片混乱里喊道，几乎是立刻，那两人中离他近的那个就将枪口抵在了他后腰上：“少废话，不许动！”

Wade等着他们搜查完，几人将大半个理发馆都翻得一片狼藉，但仍然一无所获，正当他们打算离开时，一个刑事犯突然喊道：“等等！”

带头的警察向他那边望去，接着就看见刑事犯撬开了理发馆门口新换的地板，霎时间，地板下一排摆放整齐的各式武器显露无疑，几人都倒吸一口冷气。

几声清脆的掌声，带头的警察神色扭曲地冲他笑了一下，得意地开口：“好啊，这莫非就是您的爱国主义？现在，跟我们走一趟吧，Wilson先生。”

“您说的那什么爱国主义还有待商榷，”Wade说，几乎是与此同时，他将手悄悄伸向墙边起装饰性作用的武士刀，“但至少，和中尉聊天这项就恕不奉陪了。”

“你别想耍什么——”一直用枪指着他的警察说，接着就跟另外一个负责看着Wade的警察一起突然倒在了地上，Wade耸耸肩，有些惊讶：“好吧，这可不是我干的，”下一秒，他直接抽出武士刀，一个侧身，刀刃扫过旁边目瞪口呆的刑事犯，对方惨叫一声，扔下抢去捂自己的伤口。另一个警察立刻喊道：“放下武器！”接着抬起枪口，Wade在他开枪之前一跃而起将他踢翻在地，顺势向他旁边的人刺过去，刀身直接穿透那人的右肩。Wade抽回刀，与此同时那个站在门口想要偷袭他的刑事犯晃了两下，倒在了地上。随即，被踢翻的警察坐起来向Wade开了一枪，但子弹瞬间就被刀锋劈成两半。下一刻，他就被这把刀钉在了地上。

最后只剩下那个刑事犯缩在地上，尖叫着求饶，而实际上他只是被刀刃割破了手臂。

Wade看了一眼这个连枪都扔了的刑事犯，捡起他的枪，没再搭理他，转而朝着理发馆外的阴影里喊道：“嘿，你哪位？消音枪用得不错！我在镇上待了这么久可从未见过你这么热心快肠的狙击手。”

阴影里那人似乎在犹豫，Wade听见他放下枪的声音。片刻后，那人走到电灯能照到的位置，惨白的光线照在他脸上——他低声说：“Wade，是我。” 

29.

Wade难以置信地看着他，他看上去有些狼狈，微卷的短发被雨水淋得透湿，贴在脸上，他们的眼神相遇了一瞬间，但对方很快又移开了视线，垂下眼帘，似乎不敢与他对视。

“见鬼。”Wade听见自己的声音干巴巴地说，又猛地提高了一些，“怎么会是你，Peter？”他在一大堆问题里挑了最不重要的一个，“你不是去隔壁镇上演出了吗？”

“我没有。”Peter Parker重新抬眼与他对视，“过去的一个月里，你一直在不断地问我在其他地方有没有演出，可你明明知道我来这个镇子上之后就只出去巡演过一场。从那以后，我就退出乐队了，平常只在镇上打些零工。我有想过，你是不是嫌我麻烦，想要摆脱我，毕竟我是给你添了不少事。”他吸了吸鼻子，看着Wade，眼睛里闪着忽明忽暗的亮光。

“不不不，我绝对没有这么想过，”Wade赶紧手忙脚乱地安慰他，“虽然你是有些麻烦，小鬼。”

Peter咬了咬他薄薄的下唇，接着说：“我希望还能有什么别的原因......我下定决心告诉你我在隔壁镇上有一场演出，在那之后也查到了一些资料。可我不确定，所以我去了山上，在游击队驻扎的地方找到了Weasel。他告诉我了一些以前的事情。”

Wade看着Peter的眼睛，忽然有些挫败，他一边走上前抱住Peter，拍着他的后背，一边无可奈何地问道：“那黄鼬都告诉你些什么了？”

“很多。”Peter小心翼翼地回抱着Wade，“加拉加斯、里奥阿查、马格达莱纳河、基多......”

“看在耶稣基督的份上！”Wade几乎要跳起来了，“他这是打算整个揭了我的老底吗？”

Peter终于露出一个很浅但是真心实意的笑容，不过Wade并没有看见，因为Peter只是把脸埋在他的肩膀里，闷声说：“也许他是想这么干。”

Wade难得地沉默了几秒，随即站直了身体，再次注视着Peter的眼睛，对方连忙慌乱地避开他的目光，但Wade一直掰着他的肩膀不让他乱动：“听着，Peter，我当时问你演出的事的确是想支开你，因为当时镇上已经开始乱了，而我一点都不想看见你搅和到这些事情里来，好吗？反正我过去那些破烂事你也都知道了，我也不在乎你是否想解释你的过去——趁现在还有时间，如果你想走的话，赶紧离开，剩下的事情我会处理的。”

听到这句话，Peter终于抬起眼来直视着Wade，笃定地说：“我不会走的，现在的情况是我自己造成的，我会承担后果，所以......别再尝试支开我了，可以吗？”

Wade忽然用前所未有的力道抱紧了Peter，紧到Peter觉得他骨头都有些疼了，但他一点都没打算挣脱。片刻后，他听见Wade贴在他耳边轻声说：“当然可以。还有，谢谢你，Petey。”

30.

Peter看着那六个倒在地上的人时脸上还有些烧红，Wade拍拍手，踢了地上那个一动不动刑事犯一脚：

“这下好了，不管如何，杀了警察，我们都有大麻烦了。”

“嗯......实际上，我用的不是消音枪，只是麻醉弹。”Peter小声说，看上去有些不好意思，“我知道你也没下死手，如果救治及时的话，他们都还能活。”

“那好，问题解决了。”Wade把钉在地上的那把刀拔了出来，被钉着的警察痛得大叫一声，“接下来的问题是，我们快去找游击队吧。”

“等等，虽然McCoy先生已经逃走了，但是......”Peter一把抓住Wade的手，深吸一口气，说，“Summers先生被抓到警察局去了，我想没准镇长正在审问他。”

“也不一定。”Wade反手握紧了Peter的手，“走吧，我们赶紧去救那个空中大盗。”

......

等两人赶到警察局时，已经是落日西沉，Wade在门口瞟了一眼，却发现里面空无一人。

“他妈的，”Wade终于忍不住骂道，“那家伙肯定早就自己跑了。”

31.

礼拜二的一大早上，Scott家的门就被敲响了。他好不容易睁开眼去开门时，有些迷糊地想到面包店这时候估计还没有开门。

他打开门，惊愕地发现Logan站在门外，Scott一时有些拿不准是应该把门合上还是把门砸上。

好在Logan在他有所动作之前喊道：“别关！匿名贴的事，我向你道歉，行吗？”

“......你贴的？”Scott挑了挑眉，将手从门框上放下来。

“什么......？当然不是！我知道镇上有很多人都觉得我是蒙铁尔那一类人——我想大你大概也是这么觉得的，所以他们才会写那些匿名贴。”

Scott顿了两秒，才说：“这就是你一大早上来敲我家门的理由，道歉还是澄清什么的？”

Logan的神色迅速调整到了往常的严肃：“一方面是希望匿名贴这事过后我们还是朋友——”

“等等，谁什么时候跟你是朋友了？”

Logan僵了一秒，但还是硬着头皮说了下去：“另一方面，其实是Xavier神父要找你。”

“我？”Scott质疑道。

“当然也有镇上其他人，”Logan立即补充道，“镇上马上要变天，他希望你能够坚持自己的立场。”

“我能有什么立场？我只是镇上一个再普通不过的居民。”

“......你是镇上最好的机师。”

“不是‘打铁的’了？”Scott反问道。

“也算。”Logan微笑着说，接着Scott终于“砰”地一声关上了这扇他一早上一直都想关的门。

32.

从上午开始，Erik就一直在审阅这一个多星期以来堆积的文件。等他终于抬起头来时，却看见自己的秘书抱着一只猫缩在沙发上，一副不打算过来帮忙的样子，终于忍无可忍：“Worthington！这是什么？”

“Kurt养的猫，”Warren看着他，露出有些茫然的神色，“他这几天演出多，我帮他照顾一下。”

“……我记得前不久镇长才接了一个偷猫的案子。”

“这是Kurt从那个马戏团老板那里要过来的，不然这只也得跟其他的猫一样被拿来喂狮子，”Warren耸了耸肩，“Kurt说他不忍心。”

“……以后上班的时候少带猫来。”Erik黑着脸叮嘱道。

十分钟后，Warren抱着猫出了法官办公室，没走多远，就看见马戏团老板正在和镇长争执着什么。

他走近一些，听到那个叙利亚人正急切地说：“......可是宵禁时我们很多表演都已经取消，亏了不少，现在哪还能免费为孩子们表演一场呢？我们也要吃饭啊！”

“恕我直言，这是吝啬。”镇长冷冷地说。

气氛一时凝固，两人谁都没有说话，直到一个怯生生的声音倏然插了进来：

“实际上，我觉得......如果必要的话，我可以为孩子们表演一场。”

叙利亚人闻声，顿时冷了脸，盯了眼前涂着满脸蓝色油彩的年轻人半天，才厉声道：“那也只有你一个人，兴许能有几只动物，我们是不会参与的。”

镇长饶有兴趣地看着这个年轻人，他隐约记得他就是马戏团刚来镇上时叙利亚人极力夸赞过的Kurt，满意地点了点头：

“那你今天晚上就去安排。”

Kurt微笑着答应了一声，忽然看见旁边抱着猫的Warren，眼前一亮，连忙跑了过去：“Warren！你会帮我的吧？”

Warren把猫递到他手上，勾起唇角，问道：“那你想让我怎么帮你呢？”

33.

“礼拜六宵禁的时候，你溜出去到底和Lehnsherr做了什么交易？”Remy看似漫不经心地提起这件事时，Peter Maximoff正坐在窗台边上审稿。

听见这话，他侧过头，眯起眼睛笑了一下：“就是我替他吓唬一下人，而他答应我之后镇上有大的报道都交给我写，还给了我一些情报。”

“比如说？”

“内地游击队的分布。”Peter吐了吐舌头，“我本来打算下午再告诉你的——你的生意来了。”

“这么说，你是打算主动把我划在反抗军这边了？”Remy好笑地看着他。

“你没有跟政府签任何合约，这不存在立场的问题。”Peter转了转眼珠说。

“小机灵鬼，这事可不能概念化。”Remy伸手揉着他的头发说，“现在我们镇上的游击队内应也上山去了——我听说和你重名的那个小提琴手也去了，都说理发师和那孩子关系好，也不知道他怎么放心让他跟着去。”

“你知道，那小提琴手不是本地人，”Peter努力拯救了一下自己的头发，接着说，“我在巴兰基亚时就认识他，那时候他已经会用枪子儿弹小夜曲了。”

他仰起头，看见Remy有些震惊的眼神，摊了摊手：“谁想得到呢，他看上去是挺纯粹天真的，我开始也这么觉得，后来有一天我们谈枪支的事时，他对我说：‘世界上不只有一个苏克雷[1]。’到那时我才发现，他比我还要看得透彻些。”

“......你先前怎么从没对我说过这些？”

“因为这不重要，Remy。就像博尔赫斯[2]说的，那是别人的故事。”

[1]前文苏克雷指哥伦比亚苏克雷省下的同名镇，此处指苏克雷省及拉丁美洲地区。

[2]豪尔赫·路易斯·博尔赫斯：（1899-1986）阿根廷著名作家、诗人、翻译家。此处化用其诗《你不是他人》。

『尾声』

礼拜天，小镇上似乎又恢复了往日的宁静，马戏团在那天的风波之后又开始热热闹闹地演出。

理发馆和牙医的诊所永远地关了门，上面贴着出租的广告。蒙铁尔寡妇被大夫判定有精神疾病，所有财产归到政府名下，她本人则被严加看管。

港口的汽笛仍然照常响起，镇上仍有不知名的美洲鸟在啼叫，烟雾迷蒙中晚香玉在一场雨后悄然绽放。只是小镇上再也不会响起悠扬的小提琴声，就像当初巴斯托尔的歌声一样乘着小艇从梦里悄然驶向远方。

神父仍然会在做完弥撒之后挨家挨户地去祷告，也会在黄昏时分出来散步。他经过法官家时，Erik Lehnsherr请他进屋来说话，此时，晚霞绚烂，海风拂进小镇，带来少有的清爽。

“你那天布道时，说你看见了流浪的犹太人，是真的吗？”良久之后，Erik轻声问道。

Charles绕过上一任法官被枪毙当场时坐的那把转椅，走到窗边，望着港口上空的流云，轻声说：“是的。”

他的目光投向海天交接之处，忽然想起那天黄昏后他最后一次见到Wade Wilson的场景。

……

他们站在惨白的电灯光线下，地上时不时投射出飞虫的影子，Peter Parker在镇里完成最后的确认，而Wilson向他坦白了他们即将上山的事情。

他问Wilson:“你以前帮助过镇长，可我知道，你明明如此憎恨他，为什么？”

“因为政权的交替不是一次觉醒。”Wilson说，轻轻地擦了擦枪口上的灰尘，“这是周而复始。”

......

晚祷时分，教堂再次传来了礼拜天的钟声——钟响了六声，一切照旧。

END


End file.
